


No, We Are Not Into Voyeurism!

by eyebrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch is still in commission AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Canon-Typical Violence, Little Porn with More Plot, Sombra/Mccree/Gabe are a family in this, and 'sombra is now the embarrassing child' fic, ooc to a degree, this is literally a 'amélie gets cockblocked repeatedly' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrows/pseuds/eyebrows
Summary: The mission is simple; intercept an assassination attempt on a foreign diplomat.When things go slightly off plan Widowmaker and Sombra try to make the best out of a bad situation...but end up making things worse for themselves.The lesson learned is clear: take out the damn intercoms!
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	No, We Are Not Into Voyeurism!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, long time no fanfic! More so, long time no Overwatch fanfic!! I didn't even realize it's been...a whole two years since I've last finished something for the fandom. I fell off the bandwagon near the end of 2018 but this mess that is 2020 has had me revisit the game and my love for the characters is still as strong as it has been since I bought OW in 2016. I can't stay away forever apparently lol! 
> 
> Anyway, I did feel a little bit rusty while writing this, and this is more actiony/plot oriented than originally anticipated. My confidence for action scenes isn't incredibly high but my friends who beta read it enjoyed the story a whole lot, so here it is! 
> 
> Some things to note: I go very headstrong with my Reyes family headcanon here. Like it? Don't like it? Whatever cause I love it :3
> 
> Another thing is that I personally haven't been keeping up with OW lore or comics or anything. I know it's a AU already but if something really doesn't correlate with basic canon I apologize! 
> 
> Enough outta me, enjoy!

“Care for another drink ma’am?” 

“Yes plea-“

“Olivia.” Gabriel hissed through the intercom. “ _Enough_.”

“Actually…I’m good for now. _Gracias_.” Sombra winked at the bartender. The young man bashfully nodded before tending to another patron, leaving Sombra to continue scouting the ballroom. The grand space was hosting an inauguration party for the newly elected French minister, who, according to intel curated by the expert hacker herself, is going to have an attempt on her life by international terrorist group, Talon. 

Blackwatch was given the go ahead by the French government to travel to Paris with the newfound information, and now each of the five members on duty were currently stationed in and outside the party, searching for suspicious individuals and keeping tabs on the oblivious diplomat. 

Jesse and Sombra were scouting for targets inside the ball, dressed in overly expensive formalwear, the two blending in seamlessly with the gathering of officials. Gabriel and Genji were stationed in an auspicious building a few blocks away from the mansion holding the event. A computer workstation allowed them to monitor security cameras inside and around the ball while keeping tabs on their fellow operatives. The last member, Amélie, was perched on top of an opposite rooftop far from the festivities. She was hunched over her rifle, looking through the scope as she watched the ball through the hall’s glass roof. The Prime Minister was hoarded by her fellow lawmakers in the back of the room, Sombra was still seated at the bar, and she could see the top of Jesse’s head as he slinked through the crowd and made his way back to his sister. 

When Jesse was in Sombra’s view he sighed and shook his head. “They’re doin’ a damn good job of stayin’ on the low.” he confided as he took a seat next to her. He adjusted his tie, scowling as he looked out towards the Prime Minister. “Maybe they’re outside? Ambush type situation?”

“Unlikely.” Genji answered through his headset. “Security is too tight for any kind of rush.”

“We have about two cops per block leading out to the _Palais Bourbon_. It will be very stupid of Talon to not put this into consideration.” Gabriel added. 

“Her guards are preventing individual contact with her colleagues.” Amélie turned her attention from the siblings back to the assumed target. Though she was the star of tonight, there was still an arms length gap between her and any enthusiastic ball-goer. A bodyguard stood right behind her, hands clasped in front of him, and frowning hard at the group that had circled the Prime Minister. “It will be difficult to attempt a close-ranged attack. It might not happen here.”

“No no no no no.” Sombra gritted her teeth in frustration. “It is going to happen _right here_. I know it, I heard it when I was going through their calls. Somebody here is going to do something.” Sombra stood up and smoothed out her mauve gown. She matched Jesse's own three piece suit, and despite early comments from Genji about looking like two pieces of bubblegum, the pair certainly made heads turn when they both entered the event. 

“I’ll make another round. It’s almost midnight, and I bet some action will happen sooner or later.” She told Jesse, who only nodded and waved her off. She maneuvered around chatty diplomats and kept her distance from the few journalists in the facility. A group of older men snuck glances at the young woman and Sombra gave them a big smile, showing all her teeth. She rolled her eyes after she passed them, and heard Amélie lightly snicker through her intercom. 

“What’s so funny?” She asked softly, as to not draw attention to herself.

“You have the right to roll your eyes with what they were saying about you.”

Sombra grabbed an hors d'oeuvres from a passing waiter. “Talking smack?” 

“The exact opposite, though you wouldn’t appreciate the vulgarity of their praises.” Amélie stopped following Sombra and repositioned her gun back over to the now cackling French men. “They’re lined up perfectly. One shot for the taking.”

“Don’t you dare compromise the mission over some perverts Amelie.” Gabriel intervened. 

“It’s your daughter they were talking about.” 

“Look, am I happy that you would nonchalantly end a few men’s lives for talking crudely about Olivia?” He paused. “Yes, but-“ He stopped as chuckles from Amélie, Jesse, and Genji rang out in his ear. Sombra groaned and walked to an unoccupied space along the wall to lean back against. Thirty years old and still treated as the baby of Blackwatch.

“But,” Gabriel started again. “There is a life on the line, and an international crisis to be avoided. We slip up, and relations between the U.S and France will be strained. So everyone, focus.” 

“And! I can always go ahead and kick every single one of those dudes in the balls.” Sombra exclaimed. She heard Jesse’s cackle rise above the noise of conservation from the opposite side of the room. 

Ignoring the deep sigh Gabriel released, Amélie kept the joke going. “I personally think a bullet would be more efficient.” 

Amélie went back to watch Sombra through her scope. The hacker was still leaning against the wall, hands behind her back and a smile growing on her face. Her gown clung tightly on her torso. Amélie tried not to stare at the deep v cut that barely passed Sombra’s ribs and the tasteful amount of cleavage that revealed itself. Instead she stared at the pearl necklace that she had gifted her partner with that morning and how it settled on her collarbone. Amélie wanted to bite it. She moved her vision up and gazed at Sombra’s face. Her hair was dyed back completely brown and cut short, an alluring change she made to stay incognito but allowed the sniper a full view of every expression she made. 

“Maybe save that bullet for Talon.” Sombra added. She ran a hand through her hair, her violet eyes crinkling as she smiled hard. Amelie didn’t realize it, but she was smiling alongside her. Sombra surveyed the room and focused on a spot. Her face dropped slightly, and suddenly turned into one of skepticism. Amélie cocked her head in curiosity. 

“Hey.” 

“Sombra?” Jesse asked, standing up from his seat at the sudden change of tone. 

“ _Camarero_. Back left.” Sombra took long strides as she kept her eyes on an omnic waiter. He faced the wall a few meters behind the Prime Minister, fiddling with something in his hands. Amélie quickly spotted the suspect just as he stepped away from a small, square device he implemented onto the wall. Amélie watched a red light blink twice before aiming at the omnic’s head. 

“A bomb.” she confirmed. 

“A bomb?” Gabriel questioned. 

“A BOMB!?” Jesse yelled out. Everyone in earshot got quiet and snapped their heads at Jesse. And then the sound of broken glass pierced the silence. The body of the Talon operative hit the ground with a loud thud behind the stunned Prime Minister. She stared at the fresh gunshot wound in the center of the omnic’s forehead, smoke rising from the hole. A few seconds passed, and then panic ensued. 

Lawmakers, foreign officials, representatives, and influencers ran in a frenzy towards the exit, screaming and crying as they pushed each other in panic. 

“He-hey wait! Lemme get out of-AUGH!” Jesse cried out as he tried to fight against the wave of people. An elbow to his gut and heels stabbing into his shoes almost made him buck over. He stumbled out and clung to the bar. “It’s a lil chaotic over here boss!” He gasped out. 

“Mccree! Make sure everyone gets out safely. Sombra, deactivate the bomb!” Gabriel called out orders as he and Genji strapped on their armor hastily. He could barely hear his kids amidst the chaos happening within the ballroom.

“ _I’m on it_.” 

“ _I…I can do that, I guess_.” 

After applying his face piece Genji went to grab his katana, glancing at the monitors one last time. He froze in place, staring at the screens while in mid-reach. 

Gabriel noticed and snapped at his underling for the lack of movement. “Do you have something better to do or do I-“ but he went silent himself. He gawked at sight of Talon mercenaries walking through the streets on multiple cameras, stepping over the slain bodies of French officers. They all were heading in the same direction. Towards the Prime Minister. 

“We…definitely underestimated this assignment.” Genji remarked. 

“…No shit Shimada.” 

  
  


*** 

  
  


It didn’t take long for Sombra to dismantle the bomb. She had familiarized herself with Talon grade weaponry and after a few tense seconds of tinkering, the red light had blinked off. She sighed out in relief as Jesse jogged up to her in the now abandoned space. 

“Well, apparently, shit’s more intense than we thought.” 

“So I’ve heard.” Sombra scratched the back of her neck. “Ugh. Should’ve known they would go in as staff. What ever happened to background checks? That used to be standard!”

“Fake identity? Stole the uniform?” Jesse started to strip off his jacket and blazer to reveal his body armor underneath. “Maybe there was more than one operative on the premises. We’ve done all this stuff ourselves ya know.”

“Got too wrapped up with all the glitz and glamour. I don’t get a lot of chances to get dolled up.” She twirled and curtseyed. Jesse let out a low whistle and clapped at the performance. 

“Very cute. But now we got business to attend too.” Jesse revealed his peacekeeper from his holster belt, hidden from public view by the thick suit jacket earlier. “My trigger finger’s been itchin’ all night long.” 

“HOLD IT!” A third unfamiliar voice surprised the two siblings. The guard from before came into view, the gun in his hands drawn at Jesse. The gunslinger drew up his own back, staring down the other man before noticing the Prime Minister talking shelter behind the bigger body. 

“Oh, oh wait a minute there friend.” Jesse used his prosthetic arm to motion at him and Sombra. “We’re on your side.” 

“Who are you affiliated with?” The diplomat asked, her voice shaky and troubled. 

Sombra answered before Jesse could open his mouth. “Overwatch.” 

Jesse snapped his head back to Sombra. They know they’re not supposed to blow their cover, but claiming the main organization for undercover missions like this was the bigger rule to not break. Especially with the damage and casualties that had already ensued that night. Sombra shrugged back. “ _Qué debo decir? Es la verdad_.” she said casually, her own hands still up in the air with the guard alternating pointing his gun between the two of them. 

“Overwatch? You two are employed under Overwatch?” She asked skeptically, using two fingers to point at them both. 

“Believe or not lady, our father is renowned Gabriel Reyes. You know, Omnic Crisis hero.” 

“I didn’t know Commander Reyes was still in commission.” This time the Prime Minister stepped forward. She waved her hand and her guard lowered his gun, Jesse following suit. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the two foreigners. “I also didn’t know Reyes had two children. Two, very _adult_ , children.” 

The siblings answered simultaneously. 

“There’s a whole lot you don’t know.” 

“He’s a lot older than you think.” 

The Prime Minister nodded slowly, not exactly content but more at ease regardless. “..very well then. Now I demand you two explain to me what exactly is going on.” 

“You were nearly assassinated. A waiter was going to set off a bomb, that I disengaged by the way.” Sombra gestured to the slain body on the floor and the bomb still attached to the wall. 

“And now there are a good amount of Talon agents roaming the streets to finish the job. The only thing you need to do is get very far away from here and fast.” Jesse added. “They’ll be here any minute now.”

As if on cue, the sound of gunfire rang from outside the building’s walls. The Frenchwoman let out a shaky breath. “Talon is out to get me? Th-the former Minister was in contact with them. We couldn’t let the public know so we made him resign as a front.” She confessed to the two Blackwatch members. “They reached out to me too, offered me millions of euro to only support legislation they approved of. I didn’t think it was a serious negotiation but now….they’re going to kill me?” She walked back into her bodyguard, slumping against him as she let out a deep sob. 

“I don’t want to die!” she cried out. 

The large man wrapped an arm around her chest, keeping her up. “…then accept the offer.” 

Jesse flung his hand up to shoot but the Talon agent already had his gun pressed into the temple of the Minster. The older woman thrashed in his hold but it did nothing. Sombra tried to reach for a translocator she had strapped onto her shapewear. If she could quickly throw it above the agent, she could try to subdue him with an aerial attack. 

“Don’t you move girl!” The Talon operative called out to her, pushing the gun down into his captive’s head. “I’ll blow her brains out if you try me.” 

Jesse kept a steady hand on peacekeeper, aiming right in-between the enemy’s eyes. “It don’t have to end like this.” he spoke calmly to not spook the man into pulling the trigger. “We can talk this out. What do you want? You let her go, and I’ll make your dreams come true.”

The spy scoffed. “Dreams? My dream is to make her do the right thing.” He leaned his face towards the Minister’s ear. “I like you. You are a very sophisticated, intelligent woman. I’d hate to end your life right now.”

The Prime Minister sobbed at the sound of him cocking the gun. 

“What an intelligent woman would do is agree to the former settlements in place. Just say ‘ _oui_ ’.” he whispered. 

“ _Non! Va te faire voir_!” She cried out. She knocked her head against his in retaliation and caught him off guard. Unknowingly he backed away slightly, lifting his gun away from her head in the process. Immediately another bullet shot through a glass window and went through the agent’s skull. They both collapsed onto the floor. The Prime Minister cried hysterically from the near death experience, while blood oozed out from beneath the now dead agent. She screamed when Widowmaker crashed through the window herself. The assassin landed before her fellow teammates, sniper rifle in tow, and retracted the grappling hook she used. 

Sombra blinked a few times. “…Amélie?” 

“Dear.” 

“Where the FUCK have you been?!” Sombra exclaimed. “The poor woman’s traumatized now.” She pointed to the trembling official on the ground. Jesse was crouched down next to her, rubbing her back, coaxing her to stand up. 

“I thought you two were more than capable of stopping one man together.” Amélie retorted, ignoring the scowl on Sombra’s face. 

“C’mon now. It’s safe to stand up.” Jesse cooed, trying his best to ease the poor woman’s nerves. 

“She’s here to kill me.” The Prime Minister mumbled. 

Jesse shook his head. “Nah she’s with us darlin’. Trust me.” 

“We do not have time to coddle her Mccree.” Amélie stated firmly. She hoisted her rifle up as she creeped to the edge of the broken window. She peered outside but retracted back as a bullet hit the side of the building. “We’ll be surrounded soon enough. And it will be challenging to hold our own in here.” 

“Where’s Gabe and Genji?” Sombra asked. 

Amélie took a shot from the opposite side of the window. Multiple shots fired back in retaliation, forcing everyone to cower back from the bullets and broken glass. “At the National Assembly. Gabriel had to call for reinforcements. There are more Talon agents than anticipated.” She looked over at Sombra. “Another reason I was so occupied earlier.” she sneered. 

Jesse could feel the tension rising between the two. He hastily maneuvered the Prime Minister on top of his back, carrying her piggy-back style. “Okay. Plan. I’m gonna go and get this woman to safety. You two will keep those Talon goons busy and I’ll come back with back up. Good?” 

He looked back and forth between the two women. Sombra rolled her eyes, groaning obnoxiously. “Fiiiiine.” she drawled out. 

“Very well.” Amélie agreed, admittedly reluctantly. 

Jesse gave a thumbs up. He jogged out of the room, the older woman bouncing almost comically on his back. Sombra had to chuckle. Amélie stared at her unamused. 

“The time to play around has long passed Olivia.” 

Sombra was slightly taken aback by the stern tone. Then she frowned hard. She reached back and under her dress to retrieve her translocator and another small, metal box. “I can’t laugh now apparently. This is nothing from what we’re used to.” 

The mercenary pressed a violet button on the top and Amélie watched the box unravel and contort before it shaped itself into Sombra’s automatic pistol. The sniper hummed. 

“That’s new.” 

If she wasn’t a little peeved Sombra would be beaming. “Yeah it's new. So what.” She took off her heels and started stretching her legs. 

“Oliva-“

“Don’t ‘Olivia’ me. I’m getting into serious mode. The ‘focus on the mission no time for jokes’ mode.” Amélie opened her mouth to defend herself but silenced at the sight of Sombra shaking her head. “You said playtime is over. And I know you, _mi araña_. When you say something….” Sombra waved a hand and vanished from view. Amélie should’ve figured the hacker had modified the dress with cybernetics. The older woman strained her ears, trying to locate the invisible woman. When Sombra’s face reappeared inches before her’s, Amélie couldn’t stop her eyes from widening in surprise. Sombra grinned at the reaction. 

“You mean it.” Sombra finished. Her lips grazed Amélie’s playfully. She pulled back, turning invisible once again. Amélie remained frozen, her heart beating slightly louder than it had been. Only Olivia could cause such a reaction out of her. Amélie heard the whoosh of Sombra throwing her translocator out the window, followed by swift footsteps and a quiet ‘humph’ as the hacker leapt out herself. The rapid fire of gunfire from Sombra’s pistol echoed out into the night sky. Amélie snapped back to reality. She glanced outside to see Talon agents shooting towards Sombra’s first barrage of bullets. Sombra appeared behind the unsuspecting pack and shot them all down. From her position, Amélie could see another group of four running towards the noise. Widowmaker brought her visor down and readied her grappling hook. She set it off, eagerly swinging back into the commotion. 

Widowmaker swore she heard the impressed coo of her partner behind her after she made four, perfect, consecutive hits on the oncoming Talon agents. She considered that a most appropriate response to her talent. 

  
  


***

  
  


Sombra was getting tired. No matter where she translocated to, or whatever direction she decided to sprint towards, there was always a Talon operative waiting for her. The dress felt heavy on her body, the skirt now battered and ripped from non stop running and close shots. Her bare feet were sore and on the cusp of bleeding, and a blood trail was the last thing she needed to worry about. She rounded another corner but retreated back at the sight of two armored troopers walking in her direction. 

Frustration and annoyance and uncertainty filled Sombra’s thoughts as she prepared herself to sneak away once again. She needed to remain calm, panicking was only going to make her very annoying situation a whole lot worse. But if she knew the severity of the mission, she wouldn’t be hiding in the streets of Paris in a ball gown and barefoot. 

She grit her teeth, trying to force her aching body to move and ignore the stinging pain on her feet. She had to live. She had a mission to see through. She has so many plans lined up and so many things to find out. 

Then she felt a cold hand wrap around her own. 

Sombra started to scream but a second hand clamped her mouth shut. Sombra stared at Amélie’s bright yellow eyes, a mixture of concern and nervousness replaced their usually cold, piercing look. She took deep breaths, and Amélie figured it was okay to remove her hand. The sound of footsteps from the Talon soldiers were becoming dangerously close. Amélie lightly tugged Sombra’s arm and the hacker immediately followed her. They silently walked around the side of the building, wandered down the abandoned street and after a thorough search for any nearby enemies, found themselves before a shot up store front. 

Sombra grimaced at the broken glass surrounding the open window. She turned to Amélie and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Amélie wrapped her own around Sombra’s middle and hoisted her up. Carefully, the French woman hopped into the store. It was a boutique; the entire shop was in disarray with multiple mannequins destroyed and a thousand euro worth of clothes covered with ash and bullet holes. As she walked with Sombra still in her hold, the hacker reached and grabbed a decently intact felt hat from a nearby wall. She put it on her head. Amélie nodded at the look, earning a genuine smile from her girlfriend. 

Amélie found the break room unlocked. Inside was a row of lockers, a small cafe table, two chairs and a pretty cushioned bench along the back wall. She sat Sombra down on the cushion before she went back and closed the door. After a moment of silence, the two sighed deeply. 

“ _What the fuck is going on?_ ” Sombra tossed the hat off her head and used both hands to scratch at her scalp. “Wh-wh-why is Talon being so persistent? Where the hell are those fucking reinforcements?!” 

“I’m starting to think the Prime Minister is more involved in Talon operations than we were let on.” Amélie took a seat and brought it to sit in front of the mercenary. 

“She…she told me and Jesse that her predecessor was working with them. But even this? This is far too much for one person. It’s like they’re trying to take over the country!” 

Amélie tried to think of a reason for how tonight ended up how it was. But given the information that was explained during their initial briefing, this was far more extreme than typical Talon protocol. 

“The bodyguard had no reason to not immediately kill the Prime Minister when he was able to.” 

“He could’ve just been terrible at his job.” Sombra answered, her eyes closed as she rested against the wall. 

“Even then, the first rule of an assassination is no hesitation. Get the job done quickly and move on to the next target. And she was right there in their hands.” Amélie could feel herself getting irritated. They were doing everything wrong. 

“Maybe…she wasn’t the only target?” 

Amélie gave Sombra her undivided attention. The younger woman had her head cocked to the side, her violet eyes a deep dark blue in the lightless room. She stared down Amélie as a toothy grin rose on her face.

“Maybe, we were a part of their hit list tonight.” 

“….hmm.” Was the only thing Amélie thought to respond with. Sombra stretched both of her arms out towards her partner and Amélie accepted her embrace. She lifted the smaller woman into her lap, pushing her face as far as it could into Sombra’s neck. She took in a deep breath, making Sombra chuckle against her. She smiled against the sweat damp skin, her teeth grazed the soft flesh as she felt a hand work its way through her hair. 

“Think about it,” Sombra started. “If that bomb went off, we would’ve stuck out against everyone escaping the disaster. The Prime Minister dies. We chase the culprit, the total opposite direction of the civilians. Expose ourselves. Then…” She pulled away from Amélie. She raised a hand and pretended to shoot herself in the head. “Kill two birds with one stone.”

“Do you really think Talon had that in mind?” Amélie started to run her hands up and down Sombra’s sides. “It seems very arbitrary.” She slipped her hands further down to grope a now exposed thigh from where the gown started to rip. Sombra shivered at the cool touch, a soft moan escaping her lips. 

“I think they’re starting to get tired of us. Wanted to do something drastic.” Sombra breathed out. She squirmed slightly in Amélie’s lap, reacting to the sensual touches. “Try to overwhelm us in one explosive night. How many engagements have we ruined this year alone?” 

Sombra could see Amélie’s golden eyes shine brighter at the question. The sniper smirked. “Too many.” she answered proudly. 

Amélie leaned forward, dragging her hands back to grab Sombra’s ass. She earned herself a surprised gasp from her partner. She pulled her close so Sombra’s chest was directly in front of her face. Amélie pressed a kiss on the hacker’s sternum. 

“Their biggest threats are not those at HQ.” Amélie murmured into the hot skin. She trailed her lips up towards Sombra’s collarbone. “It’s us.

And then she dragged her tongue along the ridge and brought her teeth down. Sombra couldn’t stop a louder moan from escaping her lips, she brought both of her hands to Amélie’s hair, gripping it lightly as the sniper sucked hard. 

“Amélie _por favor_ I’m disgusting.” Sombra whined. 

“That can never apply to you.” Amélie replied, leaning back to admire the dark spot on her girlfriend. “I’ve been wanting to bite you all night.” 

Sombra made an embarrassed noise. She watched with lidded eyes as Amélie started to fiddle with the unbroken, albeit now scuffed pearl necklace. “I didn’t say this earlier. But I really love it.” Sombra admitted almost shyly. 

The sharpshooter looked up and interlocked their eyes. She hooked a finger under the necklace and yanked it down, clashing their lips together. She easily slipped her tongue past Sombra’s lips, holding the smaller woman tight as they kissed desperately. The grip in her hair tightened, Amélie retaliated by biting Sombra’s soft bottom lip. She let it go at the sound of a high pitch moan and licked a stripe up the hacker’s mouth. 

“Eager?” she asked calmly as she moved her head down, peppering the brown skin with kisses. 

Sombra huffed. “Talking about yourself?” She thought she had another smart thing to say but a cold hand cupping her breast made her head empty. She stammered as both of Amélie’s hands went to her chest and pushed the cut of top aside to fully expose her both tits. The assassin pursed her lips as she massaged them, thumbing over the nude pasties that covered Sombra’s nipples. She pushed them together before she leaned forward and latched her mouth over a pasty. 

“ _E-e-esperate_ ~” Sombra cried out. She hunched over Amélie’s head and groaned into her scalp. She could feel her partner smirk before sucking harder. Sombra twitched and trembled as her chest was stimulated, her body getting hotter with every suckle and bite. 

“I won’t get your pasties too wet. They might slip off.” Amélie stated oh so nonchalantly as she mouthed the skin in-between the two mounds. A hand slipped around to Sombra’s back, it trailed up and down her spine, outlining the cybernetic implants down to the curve of her ass. Amélie continued further down until she was grazing the slit of a wetting cunt. Sombra let out squeak and jerked at the wandering hand.

“Amélie!” she choked out. The hand stopped teasing, the sniper opting to lift Sombra up from her lap and place her back onto the cushioned bench. Amélie got on her knees and hoisted each leg over her shoulders. Sombra rolled her head, her eyes cloudy and her mouth slack. She didn’t notice the change of position until she felt cold lips press into her inner thigh. Her mouth gaped in silent gasps as Amélie got closer and closer to her opening. “ _Please~ ah mi novia please_.” she moaned. 

Her desperate cries made Amélie elate. She grinned, baring all her teeth. She looked up from the floor to gaze on Sombra’s flushed face. Hungry, golden eyes boring holes into Sombra’s pleading ones. She stuck out her tongue and leaned in.

And then the crackle of an incoming transmission rang in their earpieces. Amélie stopped moving. Sombra stopped breathing. 

  
  


“….uh.” Genji’s meekly voice filled their ears. 

Sombra slammed her hands over her mouth. Amélie sat back on her knees, hands balled into fists in her lap. They stared at each other, wide-eyed and blushing from head to toe. 

“…So...” Genji began. “Guys from HQ are here, Jack and Pharah and other agents. They’re doing a sweep of the city and found where Talon was keeping base. We got a location on you two but we can give you guys, like…a few minutes to…get….…decent.” His voice cracked with the last word and then the ninja was thrown into a fit of laughter. Sombra could feel tears of embarrassment swell up in her eyes when heard Mccree’s deep howls in the background. She glared at her girlfriend who was still motionless on the floor. 

Then there was some rustling heard, and with a hard shiver from the two girlfriends, they knew who was now on the other line. They could physically feel the anger that coated Gabriel’s voice. “We are going to have a long… _very long_ talk when we get back to Gibraltar.” was the only sentence he said before disconnecting.

Though they had the means to, Overwatch didn’t need to track the two women down. Sombra’s scream was loud enough to hear across the country. 

  
  
  


***

  
  


“I just want to understand why it’s impossible for everyone to act normal. Is there some hidden agenda that I’m not wary about?” 

Gabriel paced back and forth in front of the two women in a briefing room. Amélie had her arms and legs crossed, her expression neutral while Sombra hung her head down in shame. 

“You guys are going to be the death of me, you know that? Every mission, every meeting, every training session has to get _stupid_ somehow either because of YOU,” he pointed at a pouting Sombra sternly. 

“HIM,” he jabbed his thumb back at Jesse who was watching the scolding from the doorway. He jumped and quickly ducked his head back out. 

“And now I have to add you to the list?” Gabriel asked Amélie, who only glanced at him before staring back out into space. The eldest sighed and ran his hands over his face. 

Sombra tried to change the course of the berating. “…how’s the Prime Minister?” 

Gabriel looked over and gave his daughter a forced grin. “Why! Thank you for actually being concerned about the former objective.” Sombra slumped in her seat while Gabriel continued. “She’s currently hospitalized, her physical condition is stable but she’ll undergo a psychological evaluation soon. If she’s well enough, we’ll take her into questioning.” 

“The only useful thing to come out of hearing your…” He grimaced as he tried to come up with a way to phrase it. “…impromptu rendezvous was the thought of Talon deliberately targeting us as well. We have to keep that in mind for future missions, but now just.” He waved them off as he headed to the door. “Just rest up. Do what you guys have to do.” 

Sombra got up to jog after the Blackwatch commander. “Pops! Wait!” 

Gabriel stopped walking and turned at the sound of daughter’s voice. He leaned over and grabbed Sombra’s shoulders before she could try to apologize. “ _Mi hija_. Listen. The next time you decide you want to get a little frisky on duty.” He leaned forward and the grip of his hands tightened as he shook Olivia lightly with every word. “Take. Out. The. Intercom.” he finished through gritted teeth. Olivia could see the dark tinge of a blush rising up to his face, embarrassed for having heard what he did before he ripped the device out of his ear back in France. 

“Yessir.” She mumbled. He patted her shoulders before walking away, leaving her alone in the hallway. She let out an exasperated groan and turned to thump her head on the wall. Her sulking time was cut short with the sound of snickering next to her. She lifted her head up to not only see a grinning Mccree and Genji, but also a chuckling Fareeha and Lena right next to them. She frowned hard at the sight. 

“Don’t-“ 

Fareeha cut her off. “So were you always into voyeurism or was this just a one time thing?” she asked as the smile on her face grew wider. 

Jesse let out a wheeze at his sister’s face, which had contoured into a such a deep scowl that her eyes had drooped down along with her mouth. The hacker tried to walk through the group but Jesse stepped in front of her. 

“What the hell were you thinkin’?” He questioned with a toothy grin that Sombra wanted to punch through. The guns man was overjoyed with the fact that she had humiliated herself like this, usually it was him who got the butt of the jokes. But all his fuck ups didn’t come close to what Olivia did this time. 

“I wasn’t thinking.” she admitted.

“Obviously.” Genji chimed in. He joined in on the laughter that erupted around him while Sombra stared at the floor, her face becoming a dangerously bright red. 

Lena felt bad seeing everyone gang up on the flustered woman. She went to her side, slinging an arm around her waist and led her down the hallway. 

“I know ya feel bad luv.” Sombra rolled her eyes but it went unnoticed. “But I get it! The adrenaline! The action! The passion~” Lena swooned, her hands clasped in front of her and she sighed as if she was watching a cheesy rom-com. She nudged Sombra with her elbow once she snapped out of it. “And between you and me, I might’ve had a raunchy call or two with Emily while on the job.” 

Sombra raised her cut eyebrow. “Didja get caught?” she asked. The problem wasn’t her wanting to fuck, it was the fact she essentially told everybody that she wanted to...well, she was essentially doing it. 

Lena paused. “……no.” 

Sombra nodded hastily with a forced smile. “Okay. Great talk Lena. _Gracias_.” She rubbed the top of Lena’s head and turned to address the trio behind them. 

“Friends. I will see you all in 48 hours after I sleep and cry to my heart’s content.” She saluted, turned back around and walked briskly towards her dorm, ignoring the pleas to stay and sarcastic apologies.

She avoided eye contact with every agent she passed, opting to give curt ‘heys’ and ‘how’s it goings’ without stopping to converse. When she finally made it to her door, she unlocked it with the press of her finger and a spark of purple. She shut the door and flopped onto her mattress to scream again into her pillow. She laid there with her head buried in the pillow, she didn't lift her head until she heard chatter outside her door. Though faint, the distinguished accent was all she needed to hear to know who it was. 

She got up to let her in. She pushed the door open to see Amélie, eyebrows pulled down together as she spat threats to whomever was in front of her. 

“Be careful where you step foot, someone might accidentally mistake you for a practice dummy. We all know who has the best aim here.” 

“ _Araña_.” Sombra motioned her to come inside with her head. The sniper gave one last glare before walking in. When the door closed, Sombra sucked in a deep breath and spun to face the taller woman. She opened her mouth to start a slew of insults but Amélie beat her to it. 

“I’m sorry.” she said. 

The hacker blinked, then she relaxed her body, slumping against the door. “…I’m sorry too.” Sombra apologized before dragging herself back to her bed again. Amélie watched her puzzled. 

“For what?”

“I was about to call you a no good humongous pervert for getting us into this mess.” The younger woman smiled, her tongue slightly poking out through her teeth. Amélie was chuffed and gave a smile back. 

“I thought the feeling was being reciprocated back there?”

“It was. Are you gonna join me?” Sombra asked. Without hesitating Amélie crawled into the bed and into her girlfriend’s arms. She tucked her head under Sombra’s chin, breathing in her scent while appreciating the squeeze of Sombra’s soft arms around her neck. 

“ _Dios mio_ what a fucking disaster.” Sombra said after a few minutes of silence. 

“The mission?”

“Do you think I’m referring to the mission? Well,” Sombra thought about it. “Yeah. The whole thing went downhill real fast. I didn’t think we needed Fareeha to come in.” 

“Or the brat.” Amelie referred to Lena, her voice filled with disdain for the operative. 

“There’s something though about, knowing how influential you are… you know? Like, Talon pulled out some stops just for us.”

“Not just for us.” Amélie clarified, her voice muffled with her face in Sombra’s neck. 

“ _Yo se,_ not just ‘us’; you and me. But still…” Sombra twisted herself to hook a leg over Amélie. “I like knowing I’m a threat.” 

Amélie grinned against the warm skin and tightened her grip, her hand twitching as she felt the need to caress her partner. “I know what you mean.” 

“I kinda,” The hacker pressed a sweet kiss to the cool forehead. “Wanna pick up where we left off.” She murmured to Amélie's temple. Before she knew it the taller woman had flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. 

“I have been waiting this whole time for you to say.” Amélie whispered before planting a kiss on soft lips. She pulled back to watch the younger woman follow her longingly. Teasing was one of her favorite pastimes, but now she couldn’t stop to urge to be away from Sombra. She brought her mouth back down, connecting the kiss, deepening it, and relishing in the feeling. The noises coming out of Sombra told her she was feeling the same way. 

The two of them were so wrapped up in each other again, neither of them heard the beeping of Jesse imputing Sombra’s door code. And neither of them were prepared for him to barge inside, screaming as loud as he could. “GUESS WHAT I made the paper! ‘Handsome Man Saves French Prime Minister On Terror Ridden Night-‘ ARE YA’LL KIDDIN’ ME!? IT HASN’T BEEN 24 HOURS YET!” The cowboy dropped the newspaper at the sight of his sister in her current position. 

If looks could kill, Jesse would be double dead with the glares from the two women. Still, he stood in place and shook his head. “Have ya’ll no shame?” 

“ _Out_.” Was all Sombra said, her eyes wide and lips now a thin line. 

Amélie started to crawl off the bed towards Jesse who was startled by her sinister glare and nodded rapidly. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” he replied and quickly snatched up the paper and left with a slam of the door. The pair of lovers could hear him yelling him down the hall outside. “You guys are not gonna believe what’s goin’ on in there!” 

Amelie shut her eyes tight, her teeth grinding together while Sombra brought her hands over her face again. 

“…Talon might have a point.” 

“We might beat them to it.” Sombra agreed. They went back to gaze at each other. With a light laugh Sombra reached up to pull the sniper’s face down to her’s, easing the tensed woman immediately. Now, she felt she could enjoy some highly anticipated, much deserved in her eyes, alone time with her love. 

  
  
  


Three sharp bangs on the door shocked the girlfriends into almost clashing their heads together. 

“Olivia! I decided you two are filing the mission report. I expected it on my desk first thing tomorrow morning.” Gabriel ordered through the door. “ **_And do not include your shenanigans_ **.” 

“¡ _OBVIO!_ ” Sombra shrieked, her voice cracking in her high pitch. 

Amélie laid flat on top of Sombra in defeat, her limp body jiggling when the smaller woman started laughing hard beneath her. 

“Things are not just going right for us, huh dear?” 

Amélie made an agreeing noise but made no effort to move to get started on their next assignment. Neither did Sombra, who still had her arms wrapped around the sniper. Sombra quieted down, the two laying in silence and in the comfort of each other. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sombra broke the quietness once more. “We should get to work on those papers.”

“ _Oui_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Apologies for any grammatical errors or misspellings I overlooked. I missed writing and I hope to keep up the habit more consistently!
> 
> Feedback and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
